Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control circuit throttling valve provided as a controlled dimension receiver in a hydraulic circuit for the control of a final control element, particularly of a lifting unit of a tractor. More particularly, this invention relates to a control circuit throttling valve of the above-noted type which is adjustable and performs a receiver function by means of a mechanical coupling with the moving part of the final control element which changes the throttling position.
The throttling valve must accomplish two tasks:
On the one hand, the pressure medium flow must be throttled as a function of the position of a lifting unit and on the other hand, the throttling position must be adjustable to the circuit.